Les immortels
by Lounacat
Summary: Séries de drabbles sur l'univers de mon futur roman fantastique. Il s'inspire de la mythologie essentiellement grecque...
1. Au commencement

C'est séries de drabbles est particulière pour moi, car elle est la genèse d'un roman fantastique inspiré de la mythologie essentiellement grecque, que je veux écrire.

Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de visualiser le monde où vivront mes personnages, je commence loin car certains sont des dieux.

Certains drabbles seront très court, d'autres seront peut-être des OS Et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Au commencement...**

De l'explosion originel naquirent Obscuros, les ténèbres et Lumia, la lumière ainsi que Tempos, le temps mouvement de toutes choses. Entités primordiales de pure conscience, frères, sœurs, concubins et rivaux à la fois. De leurs ébats et conflits surgirent les immortels.

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est court, mais il y en aura d'autres.

quand ? Ça par contre je ne sais pas. ;)


	2. Sombre destinée

bonjour

ce second texte met en scène deux immortels. Noraé, l'aîné des enfants royaux et Sèdha, le second né.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sombre destinée **

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sèdha observait le jardin du palais. Son regard se noyait dans les couleurs chatoyantes qui avaient illuminées son enfance. La vue de sa chambre avait toujours sa préférée et bientôt il devra lui dire adieu. La cérémonie des affectations avait eu lieu, et le jeune immortel encaissait mal le coup. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait toujours su, c'était son destin, ainsi en avait décidé les astres et même les dieux ne pouvaient s'y soustraire. Mais il avait toujours refusé d'y penser, allant même jusqu'à naïvement imaginer qu'il pourrait y échapper. Hélas, sa destinée l'avait rattrapé et pour lui qui avait grandi dans la lumière régner sur les mondes souterrains sonnait comme une punition.

Tout à son désespoir, Sèdha n'entendit pas son frère entrer. Il ne bougea pas lorsque celui-ci lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Laisser couler une larme fut sa seule réaction. Noraé soupira et s'assit en face de son cadet.

- Sèdha.

La déité ne réagit pas. Posant avec douceur la main sous le menton de son frère, l'aîné lui tourna la tête pour capter son regard.

- Sèdha, ne soit pas triste s'il te plait pas. J'en suis heureux tu sais. Je veillerai sur les mortels de leur vivant et tu prendras le relais après leur mort. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver meilleur souverain que toi.

Le prince aurait voulu sourire à Noraé pour faire disparaître l'inquiétude qui assombrissait ses yeux gris, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il avait fait bonne figure pendant bien trop longtemps, avec son aîné, pas besoin de faire semblant, les choses paraissaient toujours plus facile.

- Sèd, régner sur les mondes souterrains ne signifie pas y rester confiner. Tu pourras nous rendre visite. Surtout quand je serais devenu le roi des immortels, j'en aurais bien besoin, surtout avec des sujets comme toi, déclara Noraé en lui frictionnant les cheveux comme quand il était enfant.

Ce geste fit sourire Sèdha, son frère en profita pour reprendre.

- Écoute, on va passer un pacte toi et moi. Nous nous rendrions mutuellement visite et à chacune de nos rencontres nous nous raconterons un événement heureux de notre royaume sous peine de devoir manger un crapaignée (1).  
- Je n'aurais guère à raconter, dit tristement l'adolescent en reportant son attention sur le jardin.

Le futur roi des dieux eut une moue dubitative.

- Dans ce cas ton Crapaignée tu le préfères bouillie ou grillé. Remarque il est toujours possible de varier la cuisson. A moins que tu le veuilles cru.

Sèdha tourna la tête vers Noraé qui lui fit une grimace affectueuse.

- Tu es sérieux ?  
- Bien sûr ! Alors ça marche ? Demanda l'aîné en tendant la main.  
- Bon d'accord, concéda le cadet en la serrant avec cette fois un vrai sourire.

Le premier né saisit son frère par le cou et lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne avant de l'entraîner hors de la chambre pour rejoindre la réception donné en leur honneur.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Crapaignée : créature ressemblant à la fois à un crapaud et une araignée. Moitié aquatique pour la plupart, ils peuvent même tisser des toiles sous l'eau. Généralement de petites tailles, d cm, des espèces géantes peuvent aller jusqu'à 20 cm. Les plus dangereuses possèdent un venin capable de terrasser un dieu.


End file.
